Wedding Bell Blues
by CartoonNerd12
Summary: The sequel to Screw Ball's Adventure with MLP: The Baby Chronicles. Screw Ball and Moth Ball's wedding is fast approaching but as much as Screw Ball's love life is going well, the other kids are having troubles of their own. Will they be solved in time for the wedding? Or will a villain from past ruin everything? Moth Ball belongs to DisneyFanatic2364.
1. Chapter 1

Screw Ball could hardly wait. Every morning, she would get up from bed and check her calendar next to the door. She was counting down the days to the day that would change her life forever: her wedding day… Screw Ball knew the big day was drawing nearer and nearer. She had been counting down ever since her husband-to-be proposed to her.

Moth Ball may have been a changeling, let alone Queen Chrysalis's son, but he had proven himself to be nothing like his mother or his thousand brothers and sisters from the Hive. True, it took a while for Screw Ball's family and friends to get used to the strange changeling, but after many visits to Ponyville and with Mothy acting like any other pony whenever he was in disguise or not, the ponies welcomed him with open arms.

Of course, once Moth Ball had proposed, her dad nearly lost it and the poor changeling had to hide up in a tree for about a week. Once her mother and aunts managed to calm him down, he begrudgingly blessed the marriage. Deep down, though, Screwy knew that her father was messing around, making every pony think he disapproved and hated the fact he was forced to give away his eldest daughter. Maybe that part was true, but he knew that Moth Ball would make her very happy in their new life together.

And she couldn't wait for that to happen.

Screw Ball swung down the banister while giving out a joyful laugh. She landed on her hooves as she made for the kitchen, where she saw her whole family sitting down for breakfast. She would never admit it out loud, but she was going to miss the small get-togethers with her family. Her mom always cooked over the open stove and Dad always helped out by levitating the ingredients to her while he sat at the table reading a jumbled-up newspaper, 'The Chaos Edition'. Her twelve-year-old brother, Zany, had already conjured up a bowl of sugary cereal, and her sixteen-year-old sister, Perplexity, was getting out the mismatched silverware.

"Good morning, everyone!" Screwy joyfully said as she sat herself down next to her mother.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Fluttershy smiled.

"Morning." Discord merely said as he kept on reading the paper.

Zany had his mouth full of cereal as he mumbled out, "Morbing, ziz."

Fluttershy scolded, "Zany, how many times must I tell you not to speak with your mouth full?"

"Yeah, it's rude and gross." Perplexity stuck her tongue out.

Zany swallowed his food in one gulp as he glared at his sister.

Fluttershy then looked at Screw Ball and asked, "What are your plans for today, sweetie?"

Screwy had a big grin, "Today, my bridesmaids and I are having our final fittings at Aunt Rarity's!"

Zany pointed out, "I still can't believe you managed to get Starling to be the flower girl."

"And what's so bad about that? Star wanted to be in the wedding party, considering she's one of your best friends and the fact that I was like the sister she never had."

"Along with Apple Jewel." Perp mentioned.

"The point is, I expect you, my maid of honor, and the flower girl to be at Aunt Rarity's at ten o'clock."

"Why ten?" their mother asked.

"Aunt Rarity has other appointments lined up for the rest of the day, and she's going to be busy for the rest of the week. She'd appreciate it if we kept the engagement."

"I'll be there," Perp said, but had a look of sadness on her, "but it might be hard going since…"

Screw Ball gave a gentle pat on her sister's back, "I know, but don't worry. You'll have me by your side and we'll have lots of fun."

Perp gave a small smile.

Zany inquired out loud while having a dazed look, "I wonder what she'll look like in her dress? I bet something that matches her sparkling eyes and her sweet dark pink coat…" He realized his family was giving him funny looks and he quickly said, "Not that I noticed…"

Screwy smirked, "You so have a thing for her…"

He blushed furiously as he denied, "Do not!" He then made a dash for it.

His sisters giggled as they told each other, "Does so."

"Now, girls. Leave your brother alone," said Fluttershy. "You know he's going through an awkward phase and I for one find it sweet that he has feelings for Starling."

Discord sarcastically said as he flipped the next page, "Right. He and the egghead princess's daughter. Sure, that'll work out great…"

Fluttershy glared at her husband and lifted down the top half of the paper so he could see her as she angrily said, "Don't say that! Just because you and Twilight can't stand being in the same room together…"

"For good reason!" he put down the paper and took off his reading glasses, "We're two opposing forces that just cannot get along!"

Screwy whispered to her sister, "We better get going. They'll be at this for a while…"

Perp nodded her head as they tip-toed out the room just as their mother was directly saying to their father, "You two are just too stubborn!"

* * *

Perplexity and Screw Ball were walking their way to Carousel Boutique when they came across Apple Jewel and Starling.

"Hi, gals." said Jewel.

"Hi!" Star greeted them.

"Thank you so much coming." Screwy smiled, "You know how Aunt Rarity loves punctuality."

"Do we ever." Apple Jewel then wrapped her hoof around her best friend, "Now come on. We have to get you ready for your special day!"

They giggled as they headed inside. Perplexity was having so much fun she didn't noticed she bumped into some pony. She quickly started apologizing until she got a good look at the pony and gasped out of terror.

"Perplexity?" the white unicorn stallion said. "It is you!" He had a big grin on.

Perp shook out of her shock and scowled, "What are you doing here?!"

"Uh…" Dignity gestured to the entire Boutique, "I live here."

"I mean… What are you doing back home? I thought you moved to Canterlot to take that job as an ambassador on behalf of Ponyville."

"I did, but, um, things got frustrating and decided I needed a break, so when the invitation to your sister's wedding came, I thought-"

"Wait a minute!" Perp held her hoof up and stared at her sister, "You invited my ex-coltfriend to the wedding?!"

"What?! No, I didn't!"

"Then why do I have an invite?" Dignity magically held up the invitation.

Screwy examined the invite and sure enough, it was one of her wedding invitations. She took her sister aside and whispered.

"Perp, I'm sorry, but I have no idea how he got one. Maybe Derpy Hooves messed up the invites like she did at Cranky and Matilda's wedding all those years ago. But I swear, I would never invite one of your exes to the wedding."

"Um, if that's true, why did I see Butter Ball having one when I was getting a breakfast donut at the Sugar Cube?" Apple Jewel whispered in.

"WHAT?!" both sisters gasped.

"And I seem to recall Hail Storm getting an invite, too," pointed Starling. "He saw me and wished me luck at the wedding and how he couldn't wait to see it."

"Hail, too?!" Perplexity started to breathe heavily. This was one of her worst nightmares come true.

Perp started dating her best friends a couple of years ago. When Dignity asked her out to dinner, that was one of the most magical nights of her life. Everything was going so well with them until Dignity was offered the ambassador job in Canterlot and decided to take it without consoling Perp. When he left, she felt so heartbroken that Butter Ball helped picked up the pieces and they started going out together. It was great while it lasted, but she felt the relationship wasn't going anywhere and broke it off. That was when Hail Storm made his move and they had the time of their lives, but eventually, Perplexity broke off the relationship. From that day forward, they were just friends again.

Friends they may have been, but Perp could not get over her heartaches of the three guys she went out with and would rather avoid any occasion that usually involved dating. That was why she hoped that Screw Ball didn't invite any of them to the wedding. Of course, it was worse now because all three of them would be there.

"How could have this have happened?!" Screwy said. "Someone must have messed with the guest list! And if I ever get my hooves on the pony who did…" She bared her teeth until she reminded herself why she was here in the first place. She addressed the stallion, "Look, Dignity, there must have been a typo on the invites, but as long as you got one, might as well come to the party."

He gave a smile, "Thanks, Screw Ball. That means a lot." He looked toward Perp, who turned her head away to avoid his gaze.

He frowned, "Perp, I know you're still upset…"

She looked him furiously, "Upset? Upset?! I am more than upset!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Just no! I don't want to hear anything from you! Come to the wedding if you must, but I won't listen to a word you have to say to me!"

He was hurt, but he got the gist, bowed his head, and left in a slump.

"You were being kind of hard on him, weren't you?" Jewel questioned.

"I don't care. He deserves it, after what he done…" She crossed her arms and a single tear formed.

Rarity then came downstairs and looked sympathetically at Perplexity, "Oh, darling, I heard the whole thing…" She went over to comfort her.

"I'm sorry I had to get mean like that, Aunt Rarity…"

"I understand your pain, sweetie, but Dignity made a mistake and he's trying to fix it."

"Nothing can fix what's been done…"

Rarity sighed, "You're being hard on yourself and others… Those are just two terrible traits you inherited from your parents… But let's focus on happier things. Your sister is about to be married soon and needs to fit on her wedding dress while you need your bridesmaid dress!"

This gave Perp a reason to smile again.

As the fittings were underway, Screwy observed the wedding party's gowns and were pleased with them, knowing they were good enough to wear, but won't end up showing up the bride on her big day.

Apple Jewel admired the gown she wore, but when she looked across the room to see Screw Ball wearing a beautiful wedding gown, she sighed.

Screwy noticed this and asked, "What's wrong? Is the train off?"

"Huh? Oh, no, you look amazing, Screwy. No, I'm just wondering when it'll be my turn to wear something like that."

Screw Ball nodded, "I hear you. That big goon…" She was talking about her other best friend, Fire Spark. He had been dating Apple Jewel for a while now, but had yet to make the proposal. "If he doesn't get a move on it soon, you'll end up an old mare!"

"My brother is too dumb when it comes to proposals," mentioned Starling. "I wish he would finally get married," She gave off a malicious grin, "Then I can use his room for another library for all my books!"

This caused the girls to get in a giggle-fest.

* * *

Fire Spark looked at the rings in the display case of the jewelry store. He was trying to find the right engagement ring for his beloved, because shortly after Screw Ball had announced her and Moth Ball's engagement, he knew the pressure was on him to finally ask his marefriend to be his wife. He wanted to marry Apple Jewel, but he was just waiting for the right time. Now with Screwy's wedding almost here, he figured he'd get a ring at the ready and brace for the moment he would pop the question and get his reply.

His eyes finally landed on a sparkling emerald ring that matched her eyes. He pointed it out to the jeweler and he got it out so he could get a closer look. Fire was more than pleased and purchased the ring. He was all set; now it was just a matter of how he was going to go about it…

* * *

Zany sat in a booth of Sugar Cube Corner with his best bud, Apple Shield, as they had a couple of chocolate milkshakes in front of them and had an extra one on the side for some pony else who had just walked in and came straight over to them.

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Starling said.

"It's okay." AS said.

"So, how did the fitting go? Did my sister choose an awful gown or what?"

"The fitting went great and your sister looked so gorgeous in her gown. I can't wait for you to see it!" She took a sip of her milkshake.

Zany muttered, "I much rather see you in a bridal gown…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he quickly slurped his milkshake to avoid the subject further.

Star said, "You know, the strangest thing happened. Turns out Hail Storm was invited to the wedding, but Screwy didn't do the inviting."

"He got one? Good, 'cause I made sure he was added to the guest list." Zany contently drank his shake, not seeing the shocked look on her face.

"You invited him?!"

"Yeah? What's the big deal? He's cool and he's one of Perp's oldest friends."

"Yes, but he's also an ex-coltfriend! You don't invite an ex if you're still trying to get over them!"

"Well, I figured she needed the company since Screwy was about to get married. I didn't want her feeling lonely."

"As sweet as your intentions were, you still didn't think about the consequences! And I can't believe you would invite two other exes as well?!"

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you talking about?! I only invited Hail. I didn't invite Butter Ball and What's-his-face, too!"

"Dignity." Apple Shield pointed out.

Zany uttered under his breath, "I know that, but he was a big jerk to my sister, leaving her alone like that when she needed him the most. So I just like to call him 'What's-his-name'…"

"Oh… Gotcha."

"Anyway," he addressed Star, "I would never invite two other colts that made my sister unhappy."

"And yet you have no trouble inviting the latest break-up?!"

"Hey, out of all of Perp's coltfriends, Hail Storm was my favorite to hang around with."

"So you invited him for your own selfish pleasure while your sister's still getting over heartbreak? Smooth, real smooth…" she glared.

"Why is this such a problem to you?"

"Because you didn't think things through before you acted! You do that a lot, Zany. I remember on our first day of kindergarten when the other kids were teasing you and Shield, you lost it and turned the bullies into bullfrogs! It took our parents hours just to reverse the spell!"

"So you rather I ignore the fact they were saying some pretty hurtful things about me and AS?!" he demanded.

"Of course not! But you could have done it differently! You could have just gone up to them and told them off! Same goes for inviting some pony without another pony's permission! You should have asked your sisters if it was alright to invite one of Perp's old coltfriends!"

"I thought she would like it! It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"You sure have a funny way of surprising some ponies especially when it's not funny…"

"Why don't we just drop this?!

"No! I will not drop it until you learn that you shouldn't meddle in other ponies' affairs!" She slammed the milkshake glass on the table and left the table in a huff.

Zany glared back at her in anger, "Well, fine then! Leave! See if I care! In fact, I don't!" He growled as he slumped in the booth as his best friend was looking at him and the pony that just left the building.

Apple Shield knew this was something serious. If his two best friends since foalhood didn't make up soon, their friendship was on the line of being done for…


	2. Chapter 2

Perplexity was in the kitchen eating all the ice cream she could get from the freezer or conjuring up it herself. Already, she ate a whole carton of strawberry ice cream, a box of fudge bars, and now she was munching on some ice cream sandwiches.

Screw Ball was in the living room going over her guest list and when she got to the bottom of it, she gave out a gasp of horror and summoned up a blaring siren with flashing red lights, shouting out, "Every pony! In the living room, now!"

Her entire family rushed in except Perp, who took it slow and was still munching on the sandwich.

Once they were all seated, Screw Ball acted like a drill sergeant, "It has come to my attention that some pony has been messing with my guest list for the wedding," She got to the bottom where it listed Hail Storm, Butter Ball, and Dignity's names, "and I demand to know why that is. I know for a fact I keep this list under lock and key and no pony outside this house knows where I keep it stashed, which means… this was an inside job! So, what I want to know is… which one of you was it?!" She pointed at her parents and little brother.

Discord gave out a long and slow clap, "Bravo, Screwy. Way to use those investigation skills."

"Dad, please, this is serious. I'm feeling very violated right now. So unless you know who the guilty party is, it'd be best you stay quiet."

"Oh, but I know exactly who it is: it's me!" he pointed to himself with a smug look.

"What?!" both Screwy and Perp gasped.

"Yes, I was the one who found the guest list and used it to invite Butter Ball."

"You invited Butter Ball?!" Zany pointed. "I thought you hated all of Perp's coltfriends?!"

Discord wagged his finger, "Not so, son. I only hated two of them. Butter Ball was the exception. I don't know why you ever broke up with him in the first place, sweetie." he told Perplexity.

"I already told you, Daddy: it just wasn't working out for us. Sure it was great at first, but it was going nowhere."

"So the big question is: why did you bother inviting him?!" Screw Ball inquired.

"Well, I thought it would be nice, for Perplexity to have some colt there while watching her big sis getting married off. As long as it was a colt I knew, of course."

"But that's why I invited Hail Storm!" Zany blurted out and covered his mouth, realizing all too late what he just revealed.

"I knew it!" Screwy glared at him. "I figured you would invite two other colts!"

"But I didn't invite the other one!" he protested.

"Then who…" she started until they all stared in shock of the mare that was hiding behind her mane.

"Mom?!" the kids said.

"Fluttershy?" Discord was genuinely surprised.

She sighed, "I'm sorry, sweetheart… I didn't mean to… but the guest list was just out there… and I knew how sad Perplexity was after her break-up with Hail Storm, and I remembered a time when she was at her happiest and… I figured it was the best way for her to rekindle what she and Dignity had lost…"

There was silence for a while until Screw Ball dropped the list and said, "Well, what's done is done…" She looked over to her sister, "But are you going to be okay with this? I don't like to have to take back invites after they've been received."

"I understand. I'll… just have to learn to cope with it."

"Now I believe you three owe us an apology for messing with my guest list and for inviting Perp's old coltfriends without asking for her permission."

Their heads hung down as Discord was twiddling with his thumbs.

Fluttershy faced her daughters, "I'm so sorry, girls. It was very wrong of me to do those things. I hope you can forgive me someday."

"Of course we do, Mom," Screwy smiled. "We know you would never intentionally do things unless it was in our own best interests."

Perplexity nodded her head, "Yes, but next time, please ask."

"I will," she did the Pinkie-promise gesture and she went to hug them as they happily returned it. She then stared at her husband and son, clearing her throat.

Zany was having a hard time getting the words out, but he finally came out with it, "Yeah… I'm sorry, too. I should've asked first… It won't happen again."

Then they all turned their heads to the last person who still had to give out an apology.

Sweat trickled down his forehead and he sputtered, "Give me time! You know how hard it is for me to admit how wrong I can be…"

They just sighed.

"Okay, here it goes, girls, I am very… very… s-s-sorry for what I did!" he sighed in relief, knowing it was all over.

Fluttershy rolled her eyes, knowing what a drama king her husband could be and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm… You know, I could use some resuscitation…" he smirked.

But she turned the other way and told their kids, "He'll live."

That caused them to laugh.

* * *

Apple Jewel found her coltfriend from across the marketplace and ran to him. He extended his arms out and she ran into them. He gave her a twirl before setting her down.

"So, ready to find the perfect wedding gift for our best friend Screw Ball?" Fire Spark asked.

"It won't be easy. What do you give to one who has powers of chaos at her whim?"

"A toaster?" he shrugged.

"Oh, she'll be bound to have a bunch of those even if the other guests don't get her one."

Fire tapped his chin, "Well, then, looks like we'll have to get creative."

She raised her brow and pointed to his head, "What is going on in that large brain of yours?"

"Best way to explain that is to take you the lab!" He led the way and she followed after him.

Moments later, they were in the cellar of the castle, where Fire Spark had all his equations on a blackboard and a chemistry set close by on a table. On another table were inventions and gizmos that Fire worked on for years.

He handed his marefriend a lab coat and goggles and he got on the same attire.

"Just what are we doing?" she asked.

"We are going make our own present for Screwy, something she wouldn't expect or can conjure up for herself."

"Nice!"

He went to the board and found a clear spot as he grabbed hold of the chalk and started writing down math formulas.

Apple Jewel looked down at Fire's inventions. A smile spread across her face as she remembered how Fire was always excited to show off a new gadget or doohickey to her and Screw Ball when they were kids. They always tried them out before it got them into trouble and they had to fix things before their parents found out.

Suddenly, she recalled what she told Screw Ball that morning and stared at her coltfriend. For some pony so smart, he was pretty clueless when it came to taking relationships to the next level. It took them two years before Fire asked her to go steady with him. Maybe… if she dropped a few hints, it would get the idea planted in his head and then he'll want to ask for her hoof in marriage! It was worth a try…

Fire Spark was busy concentrating on the formula, but he was also concentrating on his marefriend. This was a golden opportunity to finally ask her to marry him. But the setting seemed a little off… Whoever heard of proposing to one's marefriend in a laboratory that was in their parents' basement? That doesn't really scream romantic proposal… Moth Ball told him how he proposed to Screw Ball, so Fire wanted to give his marefriend the best life-decision proposal he can give her.

"You know," Jewel started to say, "speaking of Screwy's upcoming wedding, I saw her gown today and it was incredible!"

"Oh, really? That's great! I'm sure Moth Ball will be stunned come the big day."

"Right…" she had a bit of disappointment in her tone. She thought, _This is going to be harder than I thought…_

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in her room, Starling was pacing the floor while muttering under her breath, "Zany… he can be so impossible, stubborn, arrogant… and…" She stared at a picture on her desk with her and Apple Shield and Zany having fun, "charming… witty… and sweet…" She levitated the picture for her to hold and lied on the bed, "I hate him and yet… I love him… why? Why do I torture myself with these feelings? I don't even know if he would ever return them…" she sighed, "…especially after what happen today… Chances are we'll never speak to each other again…" She released a single tear.

Zany lied on his own bed of his room, where he was holding the picture of him and his best friends playing, but he was mostly staring at Star. He said out loud, "Star… you are so impossible, stubborn, bigheaded… and… pretty… smart… and caring… Arrgh!" He threw his hooves in the air, "Why can't I get you out of my head?! You're nothing but a pain, but darn it! I love you! There! I said it! I have been madly in love with you since kindergarten! And I can't stop!" He sighed in defeat as he held his hooves over his eyes, "What have I done? I made one stupid mistake and now she won't speak to me ever again…" A tear fell from his eye.

* * *

Screw Ball was downstairs in the den looking over her guest list to make sure no pony else had gotten hold of it and made changes like her family did. So far, everything looked good despite the three colts that made it on there without her knowing. Her thoughts then drifted to her fiancée. Moth Ball was still watching over the southern lands while Screwy was here handling wedding preparations. But with the wedding being a week away, Mothy would be staying at the castle a few days before the wedding since they had to have him for the wedding rehearsal.

She knew that her love would be here within a day and it made her feel so excited. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and she called out, "I'll get it!" She went to the front door and opened it. "Hello?" she said, but only to find no pony there, "That's weirdddd!" She got lifted up unexpectedly and she struggled to get free, "Let me go!"

"Screwy! Screwy! Stop! It's me!"

She froze at the sound of his voice and turned to see the changeling she deeply loved. She grinned, shouting out, "Mothy!"

He put his hoof to her mouth, shushing her.

She gave him a confused look as he took her to a clearing in the Everfree Forest and let go of her.

"Mothy, what are you doing here so soon? The wedding isn't for a week, not that I mind you're here, but aren't you supposed to be minding the kingdom?"

"About that…" he cringed, "I… I, uh… may have accidently put my subjects in danger by releasing a certain being that caused us trouble before…" He braced for impact.

Screw Ball pondered on this, "Wait… are you trying to tell me…" Her eyes widened, "that… that… your mother…"

"Escaped? Yeah… pretty much…" he crouched down in fear.

Screwy floated up in anger, "HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!"

"I didn't mean to! I just… she is still my mother, after all… I wanted to point out to her that despite all the unhappiness she had caused in the past, I was going to fix all that by marrying you. She looked so sincere that she actually wanted to be there on our wedding day that I…" He slumped, "I'm so sorry, Screwy. I don't know what I was thinking…"

"But… is it just your mother? Not the rest of the changelings?"

"No, I made sure it was just Mother, but… I have the others watching them to make sure Mother doesn't try to free them." By the others, he meant Sedate, Rosaceae, Camille, Butch, and Marvin from the time she first met her beloved and their outcast friends.

"So it's just them who know about Chrysalis's escape and no one else?"

"Right. The minute Mother made her escape, I rushed right over here to warn you and make sure she hasn't disguised herself as you yet…"

"Eww! Why would she want to marry her own son?!"

"It wouldn't be so much as her marrying me more like making it seem you would stand me up at the altar."

"Ah, that makes sense…" Then she gave a suspicious look and gestured, "How do I know you're not her right now posing as my groom?! Just making me think that everything is going to all right, but when we have the actual wedding, you'll stand me up at the altar, making me think that Moth Ball broke my heart!" she panted.

Moth Ball gave a smirk and leaned in her ear, whispering something which made Screwy blushed.

"Oh…"

"You told me that, remember? And how no one else knows that secret?"

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Sorry I ever doubted you…"

"No, no, it was good thinking on your part. My mother is very tricky. Who's to say she wasn't posing as me just to gain your trust until it was too late."

"That's right. We have to be careful. With the wedding taking place soon, she might pull something big!"

"Should we warn your family? Everybody?"

"Maybe… we better not. It'll cause paranoia and every pony won't be able to join the festivities."

"But we should let someone know, like your dad?"

Screwy bit her lip in thought. It could work. Her dad does get magical imbalance twitches. He should be able to spot a phony pony a mile away!

She nodded her head, "Wait here. I'll go get him."

"Gladly," he smiled.

She rolled her eyes as she popped out for a few seconds before popping back in with a tall draconequus.

"So, let me get this straight…" he pointed accusingly at the changeling, causing him to move back in fear, "you let out a dangerous threat known to Equestria just days before my little girl's wedding?!"

"Our wedding, Daddy."

"Well, there isn't going to be a wedding until that queenie is caught! Need I remind you of Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding?"

"Yes, Daddy, I know the story. There's no need for a flashback."

"And how do we know you're not the queen herself?!" he pointed his glowing finger at Moth Ball's throat.

Screw Ball came between them, "Now, stop that! I already checked that out. He's proved himself to me that he is my one and only Mothy." She gave her fiancée a loving glance.

Discord sighed, putting down his finger, "It's a good thing you came straight to me."

"Actually, Daddy, Moth Ball was the one who suggested we tell you," she gave a smirk.

Discord look at the changeling in bewilderment, "Well, kid… I mean, Moth Ball, gotta say: I'm impressed."

"I figured you'd want to know, considering what happened last time between you and my mother."

"You're darn right I do!" he ruffled the changeling's cobweb hair.

"See? Isn't it nice when you two get along?" Screwy mentioned.

"I still don't approve one hundred percent, but if I have to trust someone with one of my precious treasures, I'm glad it's him."

"Thanks, sir. That means a lot…" he grinned.

"You don't have to call him 'sir'." Screwy pointed.

"Yes, he does." Discord quickly said.

She just groaned and stated, "Okay, we have a major problem on our hooves. With Chrysalis out in the open and with the wedding happening soon, we can't have any pony panicking."

"No kidding. Your mother and Aunt Twilight would certainly go to pieces." Discord's own body parts fell off before putting them back on.

"Think you can track her down?" she asked her dad.

"Not to worry, kiddo! I'll have her back in her prison cell before you say, 'I do'!"

"Which means I hope you don't plan on delaying…" she raised her brow.

"Relax, sweetie. I know this wedding means everything to you… You can count on your old draconequus to see it through."

"I hope so, because who else am I suppose to get to give me away?"

He kissed her forehead and then glared at Moth Ball again, "You… will… take… care of her… Am I understood…?"

Moth Ball puffed out his chest, "Perfectly."

"Good. I'll see you at dinner," he gently patted his daughter's head before disappearing in a flash.

Moth Ball let out a big breath of air and fell on the ground.

Screwy smirked at him and faced him just a few inches from his lips, "That was a pretty brave front you put on…"

"Think he bought it?"

She giggled and kissed him just as a pair of green glowing eyes was watching them…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Song featured is**_ **One of Us _from_ Mamma Mia _the Broadway musical._**

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Twilight met with Screw Ball and Moth Ball in the throne room. "You decided to come a few days earlier for the wedding?"

Moth Ball quickly said, "That's right! Uh, I just couldn't stay away from… my honeykins…?" He looked at Screwy in uncertainty, "Any longer."

But she just forced a smile and wrapped her hoof around him, "And I'm so glad to have my… lamby-poo here. I hope you're okay with this, Aunt Twilight. I know he was supposed to arrive later…"

"Oh! It's no trouble at all! As you can see, we got lots of room! All that matters is that you're happy. After all, you are the first of the Elements of Harmony's children to get married, so it's a big deal."

"Awesome!"

"Why don't you meet with Fire and Jewel? They're down in the lab while I go get a room ready for Moth Ball."

"Thank you, Your Highness." Mothy bowed his head.

"Think nothing of it. As a visiting prince and my goddaughter's fiancée, it'll be my privilege to serve you, within reason." She made her way out just as Screw Ball and her coltfriend took a different route in the castle.

Once they knew they were out Twilight's reach, Screwy said, "Honeykins?"

He responded, "Lamby-poo?"

"We are so bad at the pet names… But I hope we convinced her that we're so deeply in love that we couldn't spend another moment alone without each other."

"I'm sure we did, 'cause… even if I didn't accidentally set Mother free, I was getting antsy to see you again before the wedding."

"Me, too!" she beamed and then nuzzled his head.

Once they made it down to the cellar, she saw her best friends were hard at work. They didn't see her, so she said.

"Hi, guys!"

"Hey, Screwy…" they both said in a monotone voice, not realizing she was there until they shouted, "Screwy?!" Fire accidently dropped a test tube, causing a small explosion. They coughed from the smoke before it cleared up.

"Oops, sorry about that…" Screw Ball apologized, "Just what were you guys making anyway?"

"Nothing!" they quickly said and gave out uneasy laughs as Screwy and Mothy raised their brows in confusion.

Apple Jewel addressed to the changeling, "So, Mothy, when did you get here?"

"Yeah, we weren't expecting you until the wedding rehearsal." mentioned Fire.

"Oh, I…" he wrapped his hoof around his fiancée, "I just couldn't wait another day to see my princess…" he smiled.

Screwy returned it, "Aw, likewise, it felt like ages before I could see my sweet prince again…"

Fire gestured, "You know, I'm not one for superstitions, but isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the big day?"

Screw Ball scoffed, "That's for seeing the bride in her dress, so we're good." She looked at Apple Jewel, remembered this morning, and went straight to her, whispering, "By the way, any luck on getting a certain prince to ask a certain question?"

Jewel shook her head, "I'm trying, but he's not picking up any of my hints…"

Moth Ball went to Fire Spark and whispered, "So, have you proposed to your girl yet?"

Fire replied, "I'm trying, but I can't think of a romantic time and place to take out the ring…"

Screwy and Mothy glanced back at each other.

* * *

Dignity was walking in the middle of the village, and everywhere he turned, he saw young lovers enjoying their time together. It reminded him of all he and Perplexity had done before he went to Canterlot.

"Well, well, look who's back…" a voice behind him said.

He turned around and gave a frown, "Hello… Hail Storm…"

The pegasus stood there and stated, "You knew it was bound to happen. You weren't the only one pining for Perp."

"That still didn't give you the right to move in on my girl like that…"

"Hey, Butter was the one who moved in on her after you left. After they broke up, I started dating her. And FYI, she wasn't your girl anymore after you left her for that ritzy, swank job of yours."

"A mistake I shall never make again."

"Yeah, well, you're kind of too late. She's moved on and so have the rest of us…"

"But you still have feelings for her, don't you?"

"She was the one who broke it off, not me. I was pretty happy on where we were at. If she still wants me, I would gladly return to her side."

By then, a blur rushed in, "Who says she wants you still? There may well be a chance she still wants me!"

Dignity scowled, "Butter Ball… you got a lot of nerve showing your face to me after you stole my girl!"

"I didn't steal her! She came to me! She needed cheering up and I was just the pony to give it to her! It wasn't until we shared a kiss that we started going out."

"You kissed her?!" Dignity was appalled.

"What'd you expect?" Hail gestured. "She was our marefriend while you were gone! There was bound to be some smooching!"

There was more bickering when Perplexity came on the scene, overhearing them and was taken aback as she gave a look of fury. Then, with a snap of her tail, she did an immobilization spell on all three of them.

They stopped fighting as they were frozen in place and were confused until they heard Perp shouting.

"I was afraid something like this would happen! Let's get one thing straight: I am not a prize to be won! My family thought they were doing me a favor by inviting all of you to the wedding, but I was frightened that you three would start fighting over me! You boys need to remember you are best friends! The three Mustangeers! Look… I consider our times together very special, but that should give you no reason to fight and let our friendship be torn apart like this… It makes me sad…" She was on the verge of crying.

The boys had guilt written all over their faces and looked at her with sympathy.

Hail spoke, "You're right, Perp. We're letting our feelings get in the way of our friendship… making us forget why we're friends in the first place."

Butter Ball pointed, "But you do know we still care for you…"

Dignity mentioned, "Because we need to find out who was the closet to you…"

Hail stated, "Or else our friendship isn't going to get back on track until we find out who you'd rather be with so the other two can move on."

Perplexity sighed and snapped her tail again for the spell to wear off. The guys started moving freely as she said to them, "Yes… I see your point. We need to resolve this in time for the wedding…" Each of them was about to say something - most likely to ask her out - but she held her hoof up, "…and I will be the one asking for one-on-one time. Got it?"

They closed their mouths and nodded in agreement.

"Good. I'll call for you when I'm ready," she turned away and galloped on.

They stared back at her and gave loving sighs.

* * *

Apple Shield was in his room sulking when his mom, who was walking past, took notice and asked, "Something wrong, sugar cube?"

"Huh? Oh… I was… thinking…"

"Thinking? About what?"

"Well… what happens when two friends get in a fight and somepony else ends up in the middle?"

"Did that happen to you?"

He sighed, "Yeah… I'm really worried. What happens if they don't forgive each other? Our friendship will be gone!"

"Well… if experience has taught me anything, I know you have to fight for your friendships even if things don't look so good."

"But how? How can fight for my friendship without making things worse?"

"Can't say, sugar cube. For now, it'd be best to let Zany and Starling have their space. Hopefully, they'll come to their senses and apologize to each other."

"I… guess…"

Applejack moved her son in a motherly embrace, "Everything will turn out alright. You'll see." She took her leave just as he went to look out his window, spotting the castle and the manor at a distance from each other.

He found himself saying, "But what if it's not enough? Mom's right. I've got to fight for this! I've got to get Zany and Star back together and we'll be friends again!" He made a mad dash out.

* * *

Perplexity sat on her bed while reading from her diary of all the good times she had with her friends and when she started dating each of them. She then looked up to see a picture on her dresser of her and the boys having fun.

She sang, " _They passed me by, all of those great romances… Because of your robbing me of my rightful chances… My picture is clear, everything seemed so easy… But then you dealt me the blow, one of us had to go… How you hurt me, I want you to know… One of us is crying, one of us is lying in a lonely bed… Staring at the ceiling wishing she was somewhere else instead… One of us is lonely, one of us is only waiting for a call, sorry for herself, feeling stupid, feeling small… Wishing you had never left at all, never left at all…"_

She shed a single tear and read out an entry, "Dear Diary: Today, Dignity had officially asked me out on a date! I was surprised at first by this sudden invite, but once I got over it, I immediately said 'yes'! I'm not going to lie, diary. For some time now, I've been have strange feelings toward Dignity. Well… all of the guys actually… But I wasn't sure how to approach it, but it makes me glad that Dignity made the first move. I can't wait for our date this weekend!" she flipped the page.

"Dear Diary: Today was my first date with Dignity. As the time was fast approaching, I got ready with help from Mom and Screwy, and when I was done, I went to the living room where Daddy and Zany were. Zany was actually amazed by the way I was looking, but Dad looked funny (funnier than usual). We thought for a moment there he had a heart attack of some sort. But when Mom got him to snap out of it, he practically begged at my hooves and told me I was too young to date! Silly Daddy… I'm already fourteen years old, and Screwy was only twelve when she met her coltfriend. When Dignity came around, Mom, Screw Ball, and Zany were waving me off, but I could see from the corner of my eye that Daddy was glaring toward Dignity. For the rest of evening, everything was so wonderful… It was the happiest night of my life… And I hope nothing will ever change that…"

She sniffled and started turning pages, knowing they were about the dates she and Dignity went on ever since the first one. She stopped at a page that had some teardrop stains on it.

"Dear Diary… Today… today was awful… There I was, getting ready to surprise my coltfriend with a picnic lunch when suddenly, he runs towards me, being all excited as he was carrying a letter…" There was a teardrop there smudging the word. "He explains to me he's been offered a position to act as ambassador for Ponyville in Canterlot! I was about to tell him how happy I was for him when suddenly, he tells me he's leaving within the week to fulfill it! I was heartbroken… He already made up his mind of going and didn't bother to ask what I thought?! Sure, I would tell him it's a great opportunity and he should take it, but the least he could've done was ask me if I was okay with this! And to make matters worse, he tells me with the job that it's going to keep him busy so we might not be able to see each other often! That did it for me. I started running away from him. I know I heard him calling out to me… but as far he's concerned, I didn't hear him…"

She flipped a few more pages before stopping and gave a small smile, "Dear Diary: It's been almost been a month since Dignity left for Canterlot… It's hard to believe he's really gone. Things just haven't been the same without him. Then again, things weren't exactly same before he left… Butter Ball and Hail Storm have been visiting me as soon as they heard about the break-up. Mom told me that Dignity had been trying to see me (whenever Dad wasn't around), but Zany had been attacking him with water balloons. (I'll have to remember to give him a bigger birthday present this year than last year) When Dignity got on that train, I felt an emptiness that stayed for a while. My family worried for me. They weren't sure I was going to get better or not. But today, diary, I'm proud to say that I am better. When Screwy offered to take me to Sugar Cube Corner for a chocolate shake, I saw Butter was working the counter and we had a nice talk of how I was doing and everything… How could I have not seen this side of him before? He's such a good listener! He was really concerned about my well-being that I couldn't help but feel something for him… Afterwards, I could tell he was trying to tell me something and when he finally came out with it, I was somewhat surprised, but happy regardless. I was ready to move on from my misery and onto something better…"

She read the next entry, "Dear Diary: For the past few weeks now, my family has been telling me that I'm acting like my old self again, and none have been happier with this then my father. Daddy, for once, is actually pleased I'm back in the dating game. He's grateful to Butter Ball for getting me out of my sorrow and has been having fun with him while he waits for me before we go out. My family's happy, my coltfriend's happy, I'm happy… Let's hope it stays that way…"

She skipped a few more pages before stopping at one that made her sigh sadly, "Dear Diary: Today, I broke up with Butter Ball… Before you ask, no, it wasn't Dignity all over again. This was different. For some time now, I felt we weren't getting anywhere in our relationship and so it was with a heavy heart, I had to break the news to him. I could see the disappointment on his face, but then he put on a smile and said there were no hard feelings. We parted ways as old friends… Dad was a bit upset that I broke it off and I could tell he, and the rest of our family, were worried I'll end up in desolation again. But I assured them that I wouldn't."

She read on, "Dear Diary: I'm pleased to say I was able to keep my promise of not ending up all sad and gloomy again. Hail was worried at first that I was heartbroken, but once I proved to him that I was fine, we started talking about our days at Flight Camp. I remember my mother was concerned that I would end up just like her when she was at Flight Camp, but Aunt Rainbow Dash reassured her that I would be better off than she was and that I would have Hail Storm to accompany me. I had a lot of fun at Flight Camp because Hail was right by my side the whole time. Then, there was a strange silence between us and an invisible force pulled us together and the next thing I knew, we had our first kiss… That's the third guy I've kissed in my life! Dignity and I didn't have our first kiss until after our first date, and Butter Ball and I kissed just as he was asking me out! Between all three of them, it's hard to say who the best kisser is. In my opinion, they're all great…"

She kept going, "Dear Diary: Things have been going great so far with Hail Storm that my family told me that I have a keeper (Daddy more or less agreed) and hopes that I have finally found my steady coltfriend. We'll see what happens…"

Once again, she went ahead and finally got the last page that was written down, "Dear Diary: Well, it happened again… Just like with Butter Ball, I had to break things up with Hail. And just like before, I felt our relationship wasn't going anywhere… It's so sad, diary, that I can't seem to feel settled with these two wonderful colts who have been my best friends since we were foals… I wonder, diary, if I'm ever going to find my happy ending… First, Dignity leaves me, so I end up dating Butter and Hail to fill the void, but nothing seems to move forward… So what else is there for me now?"

She stopped reading and grabbed for a quill in her mouth. She started writing words down and once she was done, she read them out loud, "Dear Diary: Today, Dignity has made his return to Ponyville, which I found to be shocking since I had not foreseen this. Nor had I foreseen my family ending up inviting all of my ex-coltfriends to Screwy's wedding! And if that wasn't bad enough, I saw the three of them together fighting over me! But I set the record straight and told them that I would spend time with each of them and that I would make my choice of who I want to be with. The problem is, diary, I don't know who I want the most! As much as I hate Dignity for leaving us hanging, I still care for him deeply as well as Butter and Hail. All our moments are special to me that I don't know how I will be able to tell who was better… Who is it I really love?"

She sighed as she closed the journal and slumped on the bed in misery.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Song featured:_ Sometimes I Wonder _from Pebble and the Penguin._**

* * *

"Apologize?! Why should I apologize?!" Zany demanded as he and Apple Shield were outside the manor playing with a frisbee. "She's the one who should apologize for calling me out like that!"

"But didn't you already apologize to your sisters? Why would Star be any different?"

"She blames me that this mess was my fault when really it was only part of my fault!"

"Well, then, you should tell her!"

"I'll tell her when she makes the first step!"

"First step? As in… dating?"

Zany blushed as the frisbee went past him, but he shook out of it and threw the frisbee really hard, "No! To apologizing!"

Shield had to duck as the frisbee nearly cut his hat up. _Looks like I struck out…_ he thought.

Shortly after, he was at the castle just outside Star's room. He did a knock and inside, Starling lifted herself off the bed with hope in her eyes as she quickly used her aura to get a mirror to check her hair and face. She went the door to open it, but only for disappointment to cross her face.

"Oh. Shield," she gave a small smile as she let him in.

"You were expecting someone else?"

"No!" she blushed. "I mean…"

He pointed, "Why don't you just go over and apologize to him?"

"You want me to apologize to him?"

"If you could."

"Well, I suppose I do owe him one… I did, after all, jump conclusions and that was a terrible assumption on my part… I feel so bad… And he really did mean well. He just did it in the wrong way…"

"Then… you will apologize to him?"

"I will. As soon as he apologizes to me."

"Gotcha," he said and quickly left. Once he was out of the castle, he smacked his face and mentally groaned. _And we're back to square one…_ he sighed and left.

The castle doors then opened and out came Fire Spark, Apple Jewel, Screw Ball, and Moth Ball.

Screwy pointed, "Mothy and I are going to head back to my folks' place."

"Sure Uncle Discord won't overreact?" Fire questioned.

"Uh…" the changeling and earth pony voiced, not sure how to response, given that Discord had already seen Moth Ball.

Luckily, Jewel said, "That figures. You can never tell with Uncle Discord."

"Right!" Screw Ball gestured and nervously chuckled, "You never can tell what Daddy is going to do…"

Moth Ball muttered under his breath, "No kidding…"

"You two go on ahead, then, while I escort Jewel home," he glanced at his marefriend. She gave a loving stare in return.

"Sure! We'll be on our way, then…" she grabbed for Mothy's hoof and led him away until they ducked in a bush.

"What are we…?"

"Shh! I think he's finally going to propose to her!" her swirly eyes gleamed and squealed.

"You think so?" he peeked out the shrub.

Fire and Jewel walked on and Screwy and Mothy had to move the bush with them.

As they were nearing Sweet Apple Acres, there was awkward silence between the two.

 _Is he ever going to ask me…?_ she thought.

 _Am I ever going to ask her…?_ he thought.

 _Maybe he needs a little nudge…_ she started saying, "It's, um, great that Moth Ball decided to come earlier just to see his fiancée."

"Oh, yeah… Great… sometimes I wonder…" he stopped short.

"Sometimes you wonder what?"

 _Sometimes I wonder what it's like for us to get married…_ he wanted to say, but ended up saying, "Sometimes I wonder…" He began to sing, " _Sometimes I wonder what the colors mean… Why the sea is green, like your eyes…_ Uh, I mean…"

But hope was in her eyes, "No, go on."

He smiled and resumed singing, " _Sometimes I wonder why the moon is new… Where the stars are shooting to when they're shooting through the sky! There's wondrous things that I… would like to know! Like how they make the waves and turn the tides… And then I wonder why! I wonder so… While other guys are busy… choosing brides!"_ he blushed as she kept staring at him lovingly, "Um… where was I?"

"Choosing… brides." she grinned hoping that this was it.

Screwy and Mothy were also grinning ear-to-ear as they were anticipating for the moment.

Fire took a breath and with a determined face he started singing again, " _Sometimes I wonder if there'll ever be… someone right for me… Someone who may wonder too… Whose wonderful… like… like…"_ He ended up staring into her emerald eyes.

"Yes…?" she led him on.

He stammered.

Screwy whispered, "Oh, don't croak now!"

Fire then cleared his throat, "Well… um, they're some things I think about, nothing really important…"

Screw Ball smacked her face while Moth Ball gaped in bewilderment.

"Oh…" Jewel's face fell, "That's cool… I suppose…"

"I'll… see you tomorrow?" he shrugged.

"Of course…" she gave a small smile, kissed his cheek, and turned away as she headed for the barn house.

Fire turned to a nearby tree and smacked his head against it, "That was so stupid of me!"

"You can say that again."

He turned to see Screwy and Moth Ball, "I thought you were heading home?"

"We were, but then we decided to stick around and it's a good thing we did. Because you, my friend, are terrible at proposals!"

Moth Ball nodded, "I hate to admit this, but Screwy's right. You're hopeless."

Fire hung his head, "I know… just when I think I'm getting closer, I end up choking! What is wrong with me?!"

"Maybe you're having commitment issues." Moth Ball suggested.

"Since when?" Screwy questioned. "For as long as I have known this guy, he's always gotten the job done and always stuck by his friends. If he ever got married, he would always stay by his wife's side. If anything, he's too committed."

"Something just doesn't feel right whenever I try to ask the question."

"Huh, that's weird, cause when I proposed to Screwy, it just came out naturally."

"That's because you knew I would say 'yes'. Wait…" she turned to her old friend, "You're not afraid she'll say 'no', are you?"

"What?! Of course not! I know she'll say 'yes'! I'm more worried about us drifting apart and that it couldn't work out!" he gasped, covering his mouth.

"So that's it…" Screw Ball deduced, "It's more about the marriage than the proposal…"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well… For starters, you should remind yourself that you and Jewel go way back and how much you love each other. Cause, Fire, whenever I see the two of you together, I know you're meant to be… I've known it since we were kids, before you realized how much she meant to you… And she's known it, too. Her and her googly eyes…" she gave a small chuckle.

"I'm just surprised you were never jealous…" Moth Ball pointed.

She raised her brow, "Would you rather I was? Because then we would have never met."

"I take it back."

She kissed his cheek.

Fire sighed, "I really messed up. I think if I try again, she would…"

"Are you kidding? She would love for you to keep trying! All she wants is to hear those sweet words coming from your mouth."

He grinned, "So I will! Tomorrow for sure!"

"And we'll be right by your side helping out." said Screw Ball.

"We will?" Mothy raised his brow.

"You will?" Fire did the same.

"Fire, dear Fire, you are my oldest and wisest friend, but you need to know when to take the plunge! Lucky for you, I'm an expert on doing just that. It's how I met my future husband, was it not?" she smirked.

Moth Ball shrugged, "Gotta admit, she's got a good point."

"Okay, okay, truth be told, I could use some help here."

"Excellent!" Screwy wrapped her hoof around his neck and started lowering her voice, "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Apple Shield was in Zany's room and he gestured, "So, um, she's willing to apologize."

Zany had a gleam in his eyes.

"But… there's a catch…" he cringed and quickly shouted out, "She wants you to apologize first!"

Zany stood there for a second until his face came to a slow, red-boil color.

Back on the first floor where the kitchen was, Fluttershy and Discord were preparing for dinner until suddenly, everything around them shook like an earthquake when a great shout yelled out.

"I'LL NEVER A-POLOGIZE!"

Then everything got quiet.

Discord couldn't keep it in as he toppled over laughing.

"Discord! Stop that! This is serious!"

"But-but…" he tried catching his breath. "It's history repeating itself! I knew their friendship couldn't last, not when Zany's so much like me and Star is an exact copy of Twilight!"

"But you and Twilight are friends now."

"Yes, but we keep our distance and we're not chum-chum like Zany and Star were."

"Were? This is just their first fight! They'll make up soon! Sooner, even!"

"One can hope, darling. Hmm… why don't we make this into a wager?"

"A wager?"

"Of whether or not Zany and Star's friendship gets repaired."

"I… don't know…"

"Oh, come now, dear. It'll be fun!"

"That depends… What happens if you win?"

"So glad you asked! If I win, you and the rest of our friends must let me make all the chaos I want…"

Her brow was rising.

"…For a day!" he added.

She pondered on this, "Well… I suppose… as long as it was for a day…"

"See?! Now, what do you want if you won?" he bopped her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Well…" her cheeks went pink, "There is one thing…" She leaned in his ear and whispered the rest.

Discord's eyes widened. He looked at her in horror and started pleading, "No! No, anything but that! Fluttershy, reconsider!"

"Sorry. That would mean calling off the bet." she winked.

"You… sneaky, little minx!" he took her by the hooves and smirked at her, "Where did you learn to be so cunning like that?"

She grinned, "Who else?"

They went into a deep kiss.

"Ugh! Gross!"

They turned to see their son floating by the doorway.

"Don't you two have better things to do than to smooch each other?" he set himself at the table, pouting.

"Uh-oh, sounds like some pony's got a case of the grumpies." said Fluttershy.

"You've been hanging around Pinkie too much." pointed Discord.

Fluttershy went to her son, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothing…" he turned his head away.

"Now, sweetheart. I know that's a fib 'cause I heard you shouting upstairs."

"Not to mention you rocked the whole house…" his dad smirked.

Zany sighed, "Okay… Star and I had a fight and we want the other to apologize first…"

"What's wrong with apologizing first?" asked his mom.

"Because she said things that offended me! I deserve an apology!"

"Oh, now, sweetie…"

"I don't know, Fluttershy. I'm with him. If Starling said things that hurt our boy's feelings, then she should apologize first!"

"Thank you!"

Fluttershy glared at her husband, knowing full well he was trying to influence their son to win the bet.

Before she could say anything, a voice called throughout the house.

"We're home! Mom, Dad, Zany, Perp! Look who I brought home!"

Fluttershy said as she made her way out of the room, "We'll finish this later."

"Yeah, right." both father and son said before smiling at each other.

"Come on, son, let's go see who your sister has brought home, whom I know nothing about." he gave a cheesy grin.

"Uh… sure?" Zany gave a confused look before making his way to the living room, where he saw… "Hey!" He had a wide smile on, "Moth Ball! Bro!"

Moth Ball gave a smile in return and they two started exchanging a secret hoof-shake.

"What… What are you doing here so soon?"

"Oh, I… I couldn't wait for another day to see my sweet bride…" he glanced back at Screwy as she gave a small blush.

Discord walked in and said in a low tone, "So you decided to go through with it, have you? I was actually hoping you would change your mind and went far from here."

"Discord! What a thing to say!" Fluttershy scowled.

"Yeah, Daddy. Unlike you, Moth Ball doesn't get cold hooves." Screwy pointed.

Discord grumbled.

Fluttershy shook her head and turned to Zany, "Sweetheart, would you help me with setting an extra place at the table?"

"Sure, Mom." The two went back into the kitchen.

Discord turned to his eldest daughter and the changeling and gave a wink. They winked in return.

"Good acting, Dad."

"Yeah, though I was little scared that you actually meant it."

"The thought crossed my mind, but then I realized that it would break my heart if my little girl's heart was broken. Then I would I have hunted you down to the ends of Equestria and make you suffer for abandoning my sweet girl at the altar."

He waved his hooves in protest, "That won't happen, I swear!"

"It better not… Of course…" he went into a low whisper, "…there's still the bug queen to worry about…"

They sighed in agreement.

Discord started looking around, "I just realized something. Where's your sister?"

"Hmm, that is strange… she didn't come down… I'll go get her." Screwy floated to the stairway, made it to the second floor, and went down the long hallway.

She stopped at a door and could hear sniffling coming from inside.

"Perp? Are you okay in there?"

The door opened and she could see her teenage sister sitting on her bed.

"Screwy…" Perp said with tear-stained eyes.

Screw Ball went forward, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Perplexity wiped her eye, "They… They… They want me to make a choice!"

"Who?"

"The guys!"

"Oh…"

Perp nodded, "And the problem is… I can't!

"Because you are so heartbroken?"

"No! Because I love each and every one of them!"

"Even Dignity?"

"Even Dignity… As angry as I am at him… I… care deeply for him…"

Screwy gave a small smile. She can recall a time when she was angry at Moth Ball because she thought he hated her for not keeping up. Turns out, it was all a trick set by his mother to separate them, but when she didn't know that, she still cared for Moth Ball despite her anger.

"Sometimes I wish we can just go back to the things they were… before we let our feelings got in the way of our friendship…"

"Maybe… but somehow, I don't think you guys would have been very happy… From what I know, all things happen for a reason… Look at me. I ran away from home to discover my purpose in life and I found it. Now, I'm about to marry him…"

"But you had it easy… At least you only had to worry about one guy… "

"One guy and his mother…" Screwy gave a serious look, and then her frown turned into smile, "So… you're really going to do it? You're going to make a choice of who you really want?"

Perp nodded.

"But… you're not sure how?"

"I've been looking in my diary all afternoon, but it just makes the decision even harder to make."

"Ouch. Well, I don't know what I can say other than… Just follow your heart. Let your heart lead you…"

"That's it?"

She shrugged, "Pretty much. I know it's not the best advice a big sister can give to her little sis, but it's all I can think of right now."

Perp sighed and gave a tiny smile and moved in for a hug, which Screwy happily returned. Their sweet moment was interrupted when they heard their father.

"Screwy! Perplexity! Where are you two?!"

"We better get to the dinner table. By the way, Moth Ball's here."

"He is?"

"Yeah," she smirked and pimped her curly hair acting sultry, "he just couldn't stay away from this."

Perp burst out laughing and Screwy joined her.

* * *

 _ **AN: School and the fact we had our first snow storm of the season is what kept me away from updating, now with Season Five ending, and with Christmas break coming, there will be more chapters.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopelessly Devoted to You** _ **from Grease, I know it's sung by a girl, so some little imagination will be required.**_

* * *

Sometime later at the dinner table, Moth Ball looked at his fiancée's younger siblings.

"So… what's been going on with you two?"

"Uh…" both were at loss for words.

Screwy rolled her eyes, "Zany is in a fight with Star and Perp is trying to make a choice between her ex-coltfriends."

Discord spit his chocolate milk out of shock.

Fluttershy gasped, "Perp, you will?"

Zany looked at his older sister, "How did you know about the fight?"

"I ran into Apple Shield on the way out the front door. He told me how you and Star exchanged words that made you both angry. Plus, I saw the house shaking…"

"I thought I felt a tremor…" Perp mentioned, "Guess I was so wrapped up in my writing, I didn't noticed."

"Just so I'm on the same page here…" Discord pointed to his second child, "You are going to make a choice between the three guys you've dated in the past?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"When?"

"Before the wedding," she looked at her big sister and her future husband.

"That's only a week away," said Fluttershy. "Sure you can make a choice then?"

"I have to. What with all three of them invited to the wedding… thanks to certain ponies…" She eyed her parents and brother. They blushed in embarrassment.

Moth Ball looks at Screwy in confusion, feeling like he was missing something.

She told him, "I'll explain later."

"Oh, Screwy," said Fluttershy, "I just remembered. Pinkie stopped by today and asked me to remind you that you need stop by tomorrow afternoon to go over the details for the reception."

"Ugh… I almost forgot about that… There's so much to do before the wedding. There's still the preparations for the rehearsal dinner to make, and I have my bridal shower in a couple of days. I have to make sure I get everything ready there. Not to mention we have to decorate the garden in order to have the wedding." she sighed, "So much to do, so little time…"

"Well," started Mothy, "I could come with you to oversee the reception."

"You'd do that?! Oh!" She grabbed him and planted a big wet one on his lips.

"Hey-hey-hey, watch it now. Some of us are trying to eat here." Discord gestured.

"Yeah, why do you two just get a room?" Zany mentioned.

Screwy had a wicked gleam in her eyes and smirked at her fiancée, "You know… that's not such a bad idea…"

"Forget it. Not going to happen." Discord said firmly, "You two are forbidden to do such activity until after the wedding."

Fluttershy gave a stern look and was nodding her head in agreement.

Screw Ball giggled, "Yeesh, relax, you two. I know that and so does Mothy. We're just messing around."

"You mean you're messing around. I have to watch myself…"

"And for good reason," said Discord. "If you are going to be my son-in-law, you must show respect to your future wife and her family."

"Which he has done time and time again," pointed Fluttershy. "As far as I am concerned, Moth Ball doesn't need to prove anything. As long as he makes our daughter happy and loves her unconditionally, there's nothing else that matters."

Mothy smiled as Screwy said, "Aw, thanks, Mom."

The family then finished up dinner.

* * *

Dignity was all alone in his room playing at the piano thanks to his Aunt Sweetie Belle's lessons over the years. He used his magic to write down on a piece of parchment while speaking out the words to write.

"My dearest Perplexity, words cannot begin to describe of all the wrongs I've done you in the past… So I plead to you, my sweet, to forgive me all that I…" he crumbled the paper. "Ah, Perp… Can't see you what you've done to me?" he started singing, " _Guess mine is not the first heart broken… My eyes are not the first to cry… I'm not the first to know… There's just no getting over you… I know I'm just a fool who's willin'… To sit around and wait for you… But baby, can't you see? There's nothin' else for me to do… I'm hopelessly devoted to you… But now, there's nowhere to hide… Since you pushed my love aside… I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you… Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you… My head is sayin', "Fool, forget her"… My heart is sayin', "Don't let go, hold on to the end"… And that's what I intend to do… I'm hopelessly devoted to you… But now there's nowhere to hide… Since you pushed my love aside… I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you… Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you…"_

Rarity was passing by when she overheard her son and gave a sympathy look before moving on.

* * *

Hail Storm was in his room kicking a soccer ball with his head as his mom noticed him.

"Something on your mind, champ?"

He grabbed the ball and faced his mom, "Just waiting for Perplexity to call on me so I can tell her how much she means to me."

"I understand, kiddo. In fact, I would be thrilled if you got together with one of my oldest friends' daughter."

"I really think we might make a great team."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Fluttershy and I are pretty tight. I think you and Perp would make an awesome couple."

"Only if she sees it that way…"

"But remember, Hail. Even if you don't get together, you should stay good friends with her and that includes whoever she chooses."

Hail nodded, "I'm happy with whatever makes her happy… I've gone down that road before. I know what I should do."

"Good colt," she patted his shoulder.

* * *

Butter Ball was in the kitchen of the Sugar Cube baking a heart-shape cake and humming away.

Pinkie then walked in on him, "Ooh! Baking a cake for your sweetheart?"

"Well…" he blushed. "She's not my sweetheart… yet…"

She nodded, "I know. If I had two other colts going for my heart, it would be a tough decision to make… Especially since if your parents had so many admirers or so I've heard…"

"What do you mean?" Butter raised his brow.

"Well, it's been said that Discord had a thing for Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and me!"

"You?! He had a crush on you? Or you had a crush on him?!"

"Well… I always did like his chocolate rain…" she smacked her lips.

"But you mean…"

"I will admit, there was a certain quality I liked about him, but I was never serious about it and neither was he, so it didn't happen. Besides, I got your dad and I couldn't be happier!"

"So it was thought that you, Aunt Twilight, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were thought to be Uncle Discord's marefriends?"

She shrugged, "That's what ponies thought for a long time. Ponies also thought Big Mac, Iron Will, King Sombra, and a whole bunch of others were pining for Fluttershy!"

"Whoa…"

"So it makes sense that their daughter would attract just as many colts."

"Well, I rather it was just me, Hail, and Dignity that are trying to earn her affections. We don't need any more competition."

"Want me to help you eliminate some of that competition by helping decorating that cake?"

"That'd be great! Thanks, Mom!"

"Aw, anything for my…" she squished his cheeks and said in baby talk, "Buttery-extra butter-Butter Ball!"

"Momm!" he blushed bright red, but he gave a small smile and hugged her in the end.

* * *

At the castle in the dining room, Twilight and Flash noticed their children were moping and playing with their food, hardly eating it at all.

Twilight was the one to break the quiet, "Is… everything alright with you two?"

The two dropped their silverware with a clang and faced their mother.

Starling spoke first, "Zany and I had this huge fight…"

"Oh?" her mother inquired, "About what?"

"It's like this…" she recapped the whole tale, "…And now we're just waiting for one of us to apologize first…"

"Hmm…" Twilight and Flash glanced at each other then turned back to their daughter.

Flash questioned, "I take it you don't want to do it first?"

Star crossed her arms, "He should do it first! And I'll never forgive him until he does!"

"Sweetheart, don't you think you two are letting this getting out of hoof?" Twilight gestured, "Arguing is normal in friendships, in any relationship, but if one of you doesn't make the first move soon, then…" she couldn't bear to finish the rest, but her family got the gist.

Star's face became sad.

Fire Spark then declared, "Hey, I know something that will cheer you up…" He took out a box beside him and revealed it to his family.

Star looked at it with interest and his parents gave confused looks.

He opened it to reveal the large emerald ring as he declared, "I am finally going to ask Apple Jewel to be my wife."

They gasped in astonishment.

"Well, it's about time!" Starling proclaimed.

"Oh, sweetie… This is… this is so…" Twilight had to get a tissue to wipe her eyes of the tears that were falling.

"You okay there, Mom? I knew you would be excited, but I didn't figure this…"

Flash patted his wife's back, "She's fine. She's just overwhelmed."

"About what?" Star asked.

"Lots of things. Fire's getting married and she'll finally be related to one of her best friends."

"Two of my best friends." she corrected him. "Spike's been with me ever since he was an egg. To have our children be together is…" she started crying again. "I'm sorry. This is just so wonderful… My baby is getting married…"

"Well, I haven't been able to propose to her yet. I've tried a couple of times today, but it didn't work out."

"Oh, for…" Star said annoyed, "What's there to propose?! You just give the girl the ring and ask her if she wants to marry you! How hard can it be?!"

Flash pointed, "Well sweetheart, proposals are meant to be special. Colts are, after all, trying to get the mare of their dreams to marry them, so they got to make a good impression."

"Right. Thanks, Pop."

"But Star's approach is more logical. If you're so sure she'll say 'yes', then just go ahead and take out the ring," said Twilight. "Girls like things that are quick and getting engaged is definitely is one of those things that mares want stallions to be quick about."

"That's strange. You weren't quick about wanting the wedding right after we got engaged." her husband mentioned.

"Marriage is different. Both mares and stallions want to make sure they're making the right choice to the pony they'll marry, for who knows? Something might happen before the wedding and they realize they're making a big mistake. Fortunately, that didn't happen to us." she smiled.

"Which is why I'm worried about Jewel and I being married. What if we're making a huge mistake?"

"Sweetie… Whenever you're with Jewel, do you feel hesitant of any sort?"

"No. Whenever we've been together, we feel joy. Sure, we have a few disagreements every now and then, but we have always worked things out. All the more reason I'd like for us to be husband and wife."

"Then you shouldn't feel scared about your marriage," said Flash. "If that's what you two are like now, chances are you'll be like that in fifty years or so."

"You really think so?"

Both his parents nodded.

"I guess I can see that…"

"Please tell me you're going to try again tomorrow?" Star asked.

"I am, and I'm going to have Screw Ball and Moth Ball's help on how to do that."

"Oh, boy…" said Twilight, "Sure that's a good idea?"

"Don't worry, Mom. It's a good plan. I think it'll work."

"Well, okay. If you say so."

Fire nodded and then his thoughts drifted to his soon-to-be-bride-to-be. He wondered what she was doing now.

* * *

Apple Jewel and Apple Shield were washing the dishes in the kitchen of Sweet Apple Acres. Their cousins, Apple Sprout and Apple Butter, were also helping by the sweeping the floor and wiping the table and counter.

"I tell you, Sis. Those two are going to be the death of me, making me having to go back and forth just see if one of them is willing to apologize first."

"Then why not just let it be?"

"Because if I just leave it alone, who knows when they'll rekindle their friendship! In fact, they may never at the rate they're going! You don't know them like I do, Jewel. They're both so stubborn! Neither won't budge until the other does it first."

"Now that's messed-up." pointed Apple Sprout.

Apple Butter suggested, "Why not just apologize for them? Make the other think they did it first."

"No good. If it's me making the apology, then they'll know I was trying to convince them to apologize. Unless…" he pondered.

"Unless what?" Jewel eyed him.

"Uh… just a thought. Are you okay with finishing the rest of the dishes?"

"Uh, sure? But Shield, what are you…?" She couldn't finish as he already dashed out of the room.

Minutes later, he was in his room having two letters in front of him and a blank piece of paper. The letters were from his friends whenever they schedule a time to get together, whether it was for a Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting, a playdate, or simply going out. Thanks to his dad's lessons of great penmanship, he was able to learn to how forge letters. He only did it once to get something from a mail order catalog and forged his mother's writing to make it seem he was old enough to purchase the object. Afterwards, he felt guilty and confessed to his parents. He was grounded for a week and was forced to mail the item back.

That was the last time he would try to forge any letters until today. By looking at each of his friends' writing, he was able to copy them down and started writing two formal apologies.


End file.
